All Gone Away
by katie.davids11
Summary: What would it be like if Alice and Bella were sisters? They are rich, and they live with their mom and dad, Phil and Renée. They are kidnapped and changed by James and victoria. Will they have any self-control against their parents or will they have to leave their lives behind and start over? Will love find them or will the world come crashing down around them? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist story so I hope you enjoy :) I am going to try to post often and not get a writer's block lol. Please review cause I'm open to ideas anyone might have ^_^. Thanks!**

Prologue

I held my sister Bella as long as I could. I knew we were going to die in this moment as their red eyes came closer. "I'm so sorry I got us into this," I sobbed into her ear. " We'll be fine," she said soothingly. "How can you say that when we're clearly not?" We're huddled in an ally corner. It was probably midnight by now. _We are going to die, and it's all my fault, _I thought uselessly. That was when they lunged and all was black.

Chapter One

**BPOV**

"Bella..." I groaned and rolled over. "Bella!" The voice was getting louder and louder as I woke up. Ugh. "Bella get up!" I cracked my eyes open just a smidge as Alice, my little sister, yanked off the covers I'm in. "Go away Alice! I'm trying to sleep!" I grumbled trying to get my blanket back. "No, today is Saturday and we are going shopping!" she said excitedly.

"I hate shopping though!" I protested loudly. "You went shopping yesterday." "Yes I did, but I want you to come with me this time" Her smile got bigger. "No!" I protested. "Yes!" She said even louder. "I',m not getting out of this am I?" "No, now go get dressed" she called back to me while skipping out of my room.

Our family was filthy rich. That doesn't really mean that Alice and I were rude and snotty. We really didn't have friends at all really. So far life was okay. It isn't exciting, but it's still my life. My mom Renée is an artist, and my dad owns a company business. I got up and walked over to my oak dresser. My room was pretty simple. It has hard flooring and a few rugs. My walls are light blue, and I have pretty deep blue bed covers.

I picked out a simple T-shirt and faded jeans. Soon after Alice came skipping back into my room. "Yay! Are you ready?" she said bouncing with excitement. "Yea I guess so" I sighed and followed her out to my car. I had a cute little GP cruiser painted blue. I couldn't say no to my little sister. She's 13 and I'm 17. For such a small girl like her you would think she wouldn't be intimidating, but she is when she needs it.

I pulled into the mall parking lot and grabbed my purse and keys and got out. I could tell this shopping spree would take extra long, because they opened a Caire's not long ago. we lived in Phoenix. It was already pretty hot already as we walked across the parking lot. I followed Alice as she went into every store she saw with stylish clothes. We are defiantly going take forever.

**APOV**

Many hours later I was still dragging Bella into every store. We finally made it to the Claire's at the other side of the mall. I squealed with delight as I looked and bought most of the store. I just loved shopping for clothes and accessories everyday. it kinda helps your parents are rich, but money comes with working for it.

Bella hates shopping, but I don't care. I just love spending time with her."When we get home you just have to try on your stuff!" I giggled. I also know that she hates trying on tons of clothes.

"Hmm, let me think about it... Eh, no"

"Pretty please Bella!"

"I just want to go home and pass out on the couch."

"I'm never going to stop pestering you"

"Oh, really"

"Yes," I said pouting. She has to say yes now that I brought out the big guns, "Fine," she grumbled. "Yay!" I squealed really loudly getting some glares from a few other shopper. _Oops, I_ thought. I dragged her to the counter and paid. We walked back to the car a few more stores later dragging a billion bags. It was still a little light outside when we got back to the car.

**BPOV**

I set down my load of bags to get my keys out of my purse, but I couldn't find them. I turned to my sister. "Where are me keys?" I questioned. "How should i know? They are your keys" she responded. I groaned and tried not to panic. "I must have left them on the counter in clairs when i was looking for my credit card!" "Okay don't panic. We'll just go back and get then.

I was lucky i forgot to lock the car, and we put our stuff away. I put the last bag away and started towards the store with alice at my side. it took some walking, but we soon made it to the store. I talked to the sales clerk, but my keys weren't there. We started walking back to the car to call mom. When we got back the car was locked. "okay Alice I know you have my keys. The cars locked" I said getting annoyed.

"No, it wasn't me. It was probably you messing with me!" She said also getting annoyed. Then a smooth musical voice reachedus from the growing dark. "Looking for these girls?" it said stepping torwds us dangleing a set of keys in frount of us. "My keys!" i said. "It's ok. You won't need them anyways after I'm done with you."

I stepped in frount of alice protectively. "Leave us alone" i said. " Oh, i don't think so," A woman with firary red heair said stepping out of the darkness next o the man. She was just as pale and had a musical voice. " You won't be going anywhere" The girl purred. I took Alice's hand, and we ran as fast as we could away from them.

Our Fist mistake was running into a closed ally. Now we were trapped and it was my fault.

**APOV**

I held my sister Bella as long as I could. I knew we were going to die in this moment as their red eyes came closer. "I'm so sorry I got us into this," I sobbed into her ear. " We'll be fine," she said soothingly. "How can you say that when we're clearly not?" We're huddled in an ally corner. It was probably midnight by now. _We are going to die, and it's all my fault, _I thought uselessly. That was when they lunged and all was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry guys :( I'm having problems posting chapters, but I think I get it now :) remember to review and read. looks like things are getting really** bad** for Bella and Alice. Uh-Oh! keep reading, and bear with me. I'll keep posting. Cheak back every day or few hours!**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

It burned.

The pain was so bad that i couldn't even move or scream. I felt like I just wanted to die, but I can't think that because i have to stay strong for Alice. If i think those thoughts then I will slip away, and I won't untill the end. I don't know how long I kept burning. It felt like forever. I could be here for eternity. Maybe it's my own personal hell for not living life as I should. Well, it doesn't matter now.

This is my fault. i was the one who ran towards the ally with an end. I brought this down on myself. My sister has every right to hate me now. Were is she anyways? did they take her, or is she feeling this to? I started to hear clearer. Remarkably I could hear my own and my sister's heart. What am I becoming? Am I going to become one of those monsters?

Oh, dear god save me. Don't make me one of those things. The only think I could think was _Vampires,Vampires,Vampires._ The burning was receding from my body slowly. I felt like a timer bar loading. Ironic right? My only hope was that I could see Alice one more time.

**APOV**

Why is this happening to me? I know all of this was my fault, but I didn't deserve this burning. If I didn't force Bella to take me shopping, we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe I do deserve this. This is my fate. Weirdly enough, the burning started to fade out of my body. I could hear better and I cold hear my sisters heart beat. She's alive! she's alive!

A few eternities later the pain went away and I could open my eyes. When I did I saw everything. I could see the dust dancing in the air. Wow. Before I could contemplate this I was sucked into a vision. What the heck!

_I'm running though the woods with Bella. We both have red eyes and we appear to be hunting. Suddenly she grabs me and starts to pull me away from the elk i was stalking. We run until we are surrounded by a group of people with amber eyes. Bella pushes me behind her and tells me to run back to the house we were staying in. they surround us completely breaking off my exit/escape. We are in deep trouble._

I sit up to see Bella also getting up. "What happened to us?" I whisper. "Were vampires now" she said her voice quivering. "How would you know that?" I demanded. "We are, because you can hear me" she said in her lowest whisper, but I could hear her.

"We need to hunt" she said dead seriously.

"What!" I streaked.

"Yea, I liked to read about vampires remember?"

"That doesn't mean it's real!" I yelled at her.

"It does! Look at our red eyes and tell me we aren't vampires!"

She got up and started to walk to the from of the ally. It was black outside, but we could see very clearly. I got up to and followed her back to our car. The vampire must have dropped the keys because there they were laying on the ground next to her car. She picked them up and started the car. I raced to the car door in inhuman speed.

**BPOV**

I don't care if she doesn't beleave me because i know what we are now and she will just have to deal with it. When i was her age i used to love reading everything about vampires. Thats probably the reason I don't have any friends, but still had our clothes and we didn't need to eat so we were fine. I know that we can't ever see mom and dad without hurting them. Alice is going to hate me.

"We can't go home so we're going to have to flee the state" I said carefully. her head whipped around to look at me. "No! We have to go home!" she yelled. "i know that this is hard on you, but-" she cut me off. "Take us home now!" she screamed. "We could hurt them on accident!" "Do you want to hurt them?" "No," she said though tearless sobs.

"Alice, I'm sorry but it's for the best" I sighed. " We'll just go down to forks where Charlie is." Charlie is our real dad. Our mom left him before Alice was born. she used to make us see him every summer. We stopped going over there 5 years ago. Our Aunt Marcie also lives up there. she's really bossy, but at least it will help us. She said to come to her in dire times.

"We'll just stay with Aunt Marcie," I said and mentally groaned. She was like the wicked stepmother. It was true because she has two snotty daughters. she turned mean after Uncle Eddie died in a car crash. She may not give us money for working, but it's better than living in the woods. Alice has never meet Aunt Marcie because I have only seen her once at the funeral.

"Well, it is better than living like savages." Alice said. The rest of the car ride was boring and drab. Morning soon came and went. We made it there that afternoon. I had picked up a million contacts for our eyes. A few miles away I stopped and got out of the car.

"Lets hunt," I said running into the forest at full speed. We went a few miles just in case there was humans hiking. We let our instincts take over to hunt and took down a few deer. This vampire stuff was really easy to me. i just don't know why it is. We ran back to the car and replaced our contacts. our other ones had desolved. Freaky weird. I drove the rest of the way to our Aunts house and parked.

Her house was a simple white two storie house. She had flower beds our frount and her old truck was out frount. We got out and walked to the door and knocked. "I'm coming, I'm coming" said our aunt in a sweet voice. I didn't buy it for a minute. she opened the door and looked us over "Oh, it's just you." she grumbled. She opened the door and we stepped inside.

"We need some where to stay," I started. "We'll work for you for free and stay out of your way." She thought this over then led us to the tiny guest room. "You can stay here," she said shoving a list at me. "start on the house and I might give you some dinner." she said walking away. i sighed. The list was like 5 pages long!

_Make_ dinner

_sweep and mop the floors_

_do the dishes_

_take out the garbage_

_Clean Izzie's and Mia's rooms_

It went on five more pages front and back. _Good thing we're vampires_ , I thought ruefully. Just then Aunt Marcie called up the stairs "We're going out to eat, sorry. This place better be spotless when i get back or their will be a punishment." She can't really hurt us so that's even better. "Yes Ma'am" I answered back.

_**5 Hours later **_

**APOV**

That was more work then what i did in a week at home. I wasn't tired, but the burning in my throat was getting worst. "I think we need to hunt again before they get back" Bella said rubbing her throat. "Yea, Okay" I said opening the window. We effortlessly jumped from the two storie house and ran as soon as our feet touched ground.

I didn't want this life for myself. I wanted to go home to mommy and daddy, and not have to be afraid to kill them. I didn't want to be trapped in this body forever. I'll never be able to do anything ever again. My life is over. I couldn't even cry anymore for heavens sake! I hated this life.

I easily took down a buck and a few others. Suddenly just like in my vision, Bella grabbed me and started running back torwds the house. Soon though we were surrounded. Bella pushes me behind her and whispers really lowly into my ear, "Get to the house." Before i could even turn slightly they had us surrounded completely.

We were deffinatly in deep trouble by the looks they gave us. A man with golden hair who looked to be in his 20s stepped forward. "What brings you here to our land?" He asked politly. Bella spoke up before I could, "We're just hunting" He responded politly again, "I'm sorry, but your going to have to come with us so you can answer some of our questions"

I spoke softly to Bella, "Just go with them. I'm pretty sure no harm will come to us." I glanced at the man again to make sure he hadn't heard, but it looks like the boy next to him did. He has brown ruffled hair and also Amber eyes. He looked at Bella in wonder. Great, looks like someone has a crush. As I though that he shot me a glare. Bella hissed at him and glared.

"Fine, we'll go with you but don't even think about getting near her" she said looking at everyone around us. He nodded and started running. Bella picked me up and started to run also. "I can run on my own," I said and glared at her "I'm not retarded" a boy that was two times the size of Bella started to laugh.

"She's deffinatly a keeper," He said still laughing. Bella just growled and sped up. "What did I say?" He looked at me confused. The girl next to him spoke up, "Just don't speak to her" I felt a little dejected but soon forgot when we reached the house. It was beautiful. It was a nice two story white house with big bay windows.

There was a very pretty lady waited for us on the wrap-around poarch. She smiled warmly and quickly kissed the man we spoke to before joining us in there living room. Bella put me down and led me to the nearest wall and stood infrount of me. Wow, protective much? The brown hair boy smirked at this. _Get out of my head jerk,_ I thought. He looked startled and quickly looked away.

"I'm Charlise, this is my wife Esme" he said pointing to the kind woman next to him. "This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward" He pointed them out and turned back to Bella. "What are your names?" "Bella, and my names is Alice," I spoke before Bella could. She glared at me intensly. She was not happy I spoke out. She's just going to have to get over it.

"Who changed you?" Charlise said. Bella glared at me hinting not to speak. "Get over it Bella, they won't hurt us and you know it" I said sternly. She threw her hands up in defete and rolled her eyes. Emmett started laughing again, "She's so addorable" "I am not addrable!" I screeched. He stopped laughing, but could barly contain it.

I told them about our story and they stared at me in complete and utter shock. Edward spoke first, "Are you sure?" "Uh, Yea" I said annoyed. I know what i saw and its true.

**Hey guys, did you like the chapter? review and tell me about it :D I'm going to work on the 3rd chapter tomarrow and i think i might have it done around 11 Pm. sorry if their so short. Ill make more chapters to make up for it. Remeber to cheak back often :) I don't own twilight. Are you lieking Bella or Alice more? **


	3. Chapter 3

What's** up everyone? thanks for reading my story so far. Thats just awesome ^-^. Looking forward to your comments and reviews :D. Lets see what happens next. BTW thx sooooooo much :D it makes me really happy to know that people like what I right lolz. Enjoy the Chapter!**

**BPOV**

I didn't enjoy standing here with these people at all. I had made myself a promise that nothing would ever happen to Alice again. Personally I don't trust them. They could be sent by those other vampires for revenge. I tightened my fingers on Alice's shoulders. She whipped around to glare at me. "Stop that and be nice," she hissed at me. Great! Just great! She liked them. I sighed and let go of her shoulders. May I remind you that she gets what she wants no matter what.

Esmé spoke to me timidly, "Would you care to stay with us" She looked hopeful. I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything because she was so sweet. "Um... we have to get back to our Aunt," I said carefully also watching her reaction. It slightly fell, but she beamed really brightly. "Maybe you could come visit us tomorrow." Man, she was just like Alice.

"We might," I said slowly. I glanced at the unhappy faces of the others. They didn't seem to keen on this idea. I let out a unnecessary deep breath. I tugged at Alice's shirt sheave glanced at the door hinting we should leave. She complied by walking to the door. "Sorry, but we really have to go," I said waving goodbye.

We ran swiftly back to the house. I knew that Aunt Marcie wasn't back yet, because with one drink comes 20 more. This wasn't going to be a good night. What will we do anyways? It's not like we can sleep. When we got back to the house Alice and I both grabbed a outfitt from the car. knowing out luck Izzy and Mia would see them and take them.

I Jumped onto the ledge of the window really easily. Alice came up next. What we saw in the room almost made her fall backwards off of the windowsill. There standig in the middle of the room was Edward Cullen. Surly I would have could his sent right. All I can do it stare. I hadn't really noticed him, but he is beautiful if I do say so myself. I insintly forgot what I was doing. I probably looked like some idiot staring.

I have no idea how long we stared at each other like that.

**APOV**

My god could they both be anymore oblivious of staring at each other for 5 minutes. I went and stood in the middle of them. "Could you guys go stare dreamily at each other somewhere else?" I said smirking. Bella recovered first shooting me a glare. Being the little sister was awesome. They just met each other and they're already staring at each other like fools. Edward quickly looked away again. "Is there a reason your here?" I questioned earning yet the millionth glare from Bella.

"Somebody has to watch over you," He said smiling smugly. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said walking to the door. I really didn't enjoy watching them stare at each other. "Aunt Marcie will be home soon so don't get caught or heads will be rolling." As soon as the words left my mouth I heard a car coming up the driveway. Soon after there was a doorbell. Weird. Eather Aunt Marcie was super drunk, or it was someone else.

As soon as the door opened an awfull smell hit me. There was a fairly large boy with russet-colored skin. He has fairly good looks. If i coould blush, I would. Did I really just think that. My face kinda felt weird because I couldn't blush. "Hi," I said timidly. What was wrong with me? I'm not the type of girl to crush on boys. I swolled and spoke again "Can I help you?" He was openly staring on me and it wasn't creepy at all.

He came out of his daze and spoke uncomfortably "Uh, yea is Mia here?" I felt a little jelous. Stupid me. "No, she went out to dinner, but do you want to give her a message?"

"Yea, tell her I stopped by."

"Anything else?"

"Yea... What's your name?"

"Alice, whats yours?"

"Seth," He smiled softly. "I gotta go so bye"

"Bye"

**SPOV (hope you don't mind me adding him to the mix ^-^)**

I walked back to the woods reluctently. I'm in soooo much trouble. I'm not supposed to imprint! I was supposed to love Mia. I couldn't break her heart. Yet she was also a vampire! The pack wasn't go to be happy at all. I shifted quickly and took off towrds hope. I wasn't lucky though because Leah was in wolf form.

Dang it.

_Seth what did you do!?_

_It's not my fault!_

_Oh, yes it is! she's a vampire!_

_It doesn't matter and it's to late_

Just then Jacob decided to join the aurgument, _Cut him some slack Leah, it's not the end of the world_

_Yea, but it's probably the end of the treaty..._

It got very silent besides the thump of my paws hitting the ground.

_We have to tell sam_

_No! He'll hurt her_

_We have to! He'll know anyways_

I growled then quickly changed back, and ran into the house. "Hi honey" "Hey, mom," I called out to her. I slipped into my room and sat on my bed. I was in physical pain from not being with Alic, and it feels terrable.

**BPOV**

Edward had strangly left after the doorbell rang. Apperantly it was just some guy looking for Mia. She probably has like 5 others fallowing her around. I sighed and layed back on my bed and sighed. Aunt Marcie the the snobby twins should be home by now it was already 11:00. It was really suprising Aunt Marcie was able to drive home without hitting something.

Alice came back upstaires and sat on the edge of my bed. "So. how did it go with Edward," she said smugly. "He left after the door bell rang. It was weird." "So, how did it go with Seth?" After I said it i completly regretted it. Even If she is a vampire that doesn't mean she isn't still a gushing teenager. "He's so amazing! Oh my god it took every ounce not to jump into his arms," she said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly her face grew confused. "You know, I didn't have an urge to bite him. He kinda smelled bad." "Now that is weird" I said smiling at her. "Must have been a bad nut," I said smirking. she punched me in the arm and stormed away. I rolled my eyes again. Teen drama.

I could hear Edward shift on the branch next to the window. I didn't even know he was there. I got up and opened the window. "You don't have to watch us every second you know. "Yes as a matter of fact I do," he said smiling softly. I couldn't get over how amazing he was. I know I shouldn't be thinking these things, but I couldn't help it.

Suddenly I heard a thought, _She's so beautiful..._ What the heck? I concintrated on Edward as if my life depended on it. _How can she sit here with me and not know how amazing she is... _I gasped and grinned widely takeing this oppertunity to mess with him. "So, you think i'm beautiful?" I smirked at him. "Well I-I- Yes?" He looked completely baffled as I continuted. "You also thing I'm amazing?" My smile widened at his even more confused state.

I started to laugh so hard that I rolled off the bed. He waited until I was done and sat back down. "What was that about," he demanded. "I don't know. I think I read your mind," I said shrugging it off. I tried to read his mind again, but he shut me out. I pouted. "Dang it you can shut me out." suddenly he stiffened and darted out the window.

What was that about? The door bell rang and I jogged down stairs and opened the door. Standing on my door step was a tall hude russet-colored man. He looked me over before speaking. "You have to come with me. The treaty has been broken." "What treaty?"

"The one you broke."

"I didn't break any treaty"

"Yes you did now fallow me"

He turned and started to walk into the woods and I trailed behind him. What is going to happen to me? I didn't break any treaty! thats the second time tonight!

**Okay so i kinda lied. i said that i would finish the chapter later tonight but it turns out finished fast than I thought. Stay tuned because i'm starting on chapter 4 already! Please enjoy and tell me what you think. Didn't expect seth to imprint on Alice did you? well hope nobody minds :) Cheak back every once in awhile**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. I kinda just realized how confusing the last chapter must have been for you, so i'm going to try to fix that. Review and tell if this next chapter kind helps. :D Question is though where the heck is Edward and Alice? Well go ahead and read to find out.**

**APOV**

I stormed down stairs and out the back door. How could she call him a bad nut? She just doesn't understand what I'm going through. My visions have awful timing because as I was running through the woods I was sucked into one.

_The door bell rings again, and Bella jogs down stairs to open it. There is a man with Russet-colored skin two times her side in front of her. He's telling her that she broke the treaty and to go with him, and she does. _I sigh and open my eyes. I'm only gone a few minutes and she's already gotten herself in trouble. I turned around and raced back to the house just as they're walking away.

"Bella, what are you doing? Get back here," I hissed to her. She looked over her shoulder in relief. Also joining our little group of people are Charlise and Edward. _Wow, I didn't know we planned a party, _I thought sarcastically. "What brings you to this neck of the woods Jacob?" Charlise said politely (Like always). "You broke the treaty," Jacob growled. "Sam told me to bring her to the border."

"We didn't break the treaty Jacob. Bella and Alice were changed by two rogue vampires back in Phoenix. We had no hand in this." He said sternly."They could kill someone," Jacob said glaring at us. I could tell that we weren't going to be the bestest of friends. "They live with there Aunt Marcy, and Haven't attacked anyone living here."

Edward was still hovering until Bella stepped out in front of him. "It's true. We are controlled." She said glaring back at his glare. "Fine. I'll tell Sam, but down do anything stupid until I get back," He said running into the woods as he phased into a huge wolf. Wow... Is Seth one of those things to? They both smell terrible.

I wrinkled my nose in diastaste at I turned to Charlise. "You didn't say anything about wolves!" I yelled at him. He blinked back shock and answered. "We were going to tell you, but at the moment it seemed unimportant.

_Great, just what we need to complete our lives... rude wolves,_ I thought bitterly.

**SPOV**

I waited in the woods while Jacob rounded them up. apparently he failed because he's running towards me now.

_They say that their controlled and the Cullens are watching over them. They also said that they didn't change them._

_Sam is not going to be happy about this._

_No he is not. _

We ran back to the house in silence. Well mostly silence since I was thinking about Alice again. I knew that it was hard for Jacob to see Bella as a vampire since they knew each other since they were little kids.

_Jacob, I'm sorry_

_It's ok. She's a leech now and theirs nothing to it._

_Well, I am going to go see Alice. You don't mind do you? _

_Yes, but i'll let you go anyways._

I turned around and ran back to the house at full speed.

I got there quickly and changed back quickly dressing. I was aware that is was almost 12:00. It hurt to be physically away from her, and I couldn't stay away. I had to tell her she's my imprint. I sprinted up to the side of the house, and tossed a small rock at their window. Bella appeared at the window and opened it. "What do you want?" she said glaring down at me.

"I need to talk to Alice," I said desperately. "You aren't going anywhere near my sister," She said harshly. "It's important. I promise I would never hurt her." I nervously ran my fingers though my hair. Just then I heard Alice. "Get out of my way Bella. It's not like i'll die," she said laughing humorless. She crouched on the window sill and dropped down.

"What is it?" she said softly. "Run with me?" I asked just as softly. "Sure." I quickly phased behind a tree and we ran and ran until we made it to a small clearing. Quickly changing back I walk back to Alice who's skin is softly glowing under the moon. "Alice," I said, but my voice cracks. I know that she could hear it very clearly.

She slowly turned to face me. "I know this is going to sound really crazy but I- I-," I couldn't even tell her. How could I ruin her life even more by telling her? "Just spit it out. What are you going to say?" She said impationatly.

"Your my imprint."

"Your what?"

"My imprint"

"What is that?"

"It's kinda like my soul mate. Someone you can't live without from the fist time you see them.," I said pleading for her to understand.

**APOV**

The only response I gave him was pulling my arm back and punching him. How dare he mess with me like this saying i'm his sould mate. I barly know him! I could head bone crunch as I sped off into the woods. "Alice, wait, please." He said close to tears. "No, how can you play me like this? Saying i'm your soul mate when I just met you today!" I said angrily. "I'm not lying to you!" he said fustratedly. Yea right. I sped into the woods, and didn't stop until I reached the house.

For the next three days I didn't speak to anyone besides Edward and Bella who were always perstering me about what happened. Bella was getting better at reading minds. She even learned that she could creat a connection with someone and have a mental conversation. Thats why I mostly blocked her out. I didn't need her to be poking around in the depts of my mind.

Aunt Marcie hadn't came home for awhile now. We had no idea where she is. That afternoon as I was blankly staring out my window I was hit with that gross odar that came off of the wolves. I knew it was Seth trying to get me to talk. He came up the stares and knocked on my closed door. I had decided to claim the second guest bed room.

"I know your in there Alice," He said softly. "Just go away Seth," I said harshly. "We have to talk about this. Wether or not you believe me it's still true. You can ask anybody. I contemplated jumping out of my window, but I knew I wouldn't have any where to hide. "I don't care," I said numbly. Just because i'm dead doesn't mean I didn't have any feelings.

"Please just talk to me," He said. "I know you don't like me, but the pain of being apart is only going to get woarst no matter what." "I don't have to be your imprint Seth. I can easily avoide what I feel." It isn't true, but it can't hurt to try. "Alice, don't do this to me. I want to be with you, and I won't give up," He said firmly.

Great, nothing like a lost puppy to fallow you around. Why does everything always have to happen to me? Why can't it be anyone else? I just wish I could have these answers to these questions. "Just leave me alone, Okay?" He sighed and I could here him pacing by my door. Finally He stopped and went downstairs. "I won't leave until you believe me, he said softly.

The next day was when Aunt Marcie, Lexi, and Mia came home. Seth was still here because I could here his pacing. Right away Mia went to go fawn over him. I knew he was playing me. He already had a girlfriend anyways.

Aunt marcie called us into the kitchen. We stood next to each other and not only did our lives get worst, but the news that Aunt Marcie game us turned our lived upside down.

"Girls, I sighned you up for school and it starts This Monday. Here are your scedules, so have fun," She said shoving to peices of paper at us and walking up to her bedroom. Now we were going to school, with people, as vampires, that are still newborns.

**Hi guys. I try to give you cliff hangers at the end of every chapter to make them awesome so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes I know i'm terrable for not finishing it in the afternoon like I said :( Sry guys. cheak my wall to see when I'll start on chapter 5! Man does this story fly by fast. I hoped that this chapter cleared up anyones confusion. Also like I said to one of my reviews, i don't know what to do with Jasper. Send me your ideas and reviews :D ^-^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy guys, how are my favorite people? Lolz As I said on my wall, They can't go see their parents because they sparkle in the sunlight, and I don't think the pack would let them go back as newborns. Plus the fact that thier both completely and untterly gorgeous. :P How that answers the main question. Enjoy the chapter! Will they have enough self control not to eat anyone? read and review!**

**BPOV**

It's monday and i'm freaking out... Why would I be so upset over a stupid day? well that's because Aunt Marcie said that if we didn't go to school she would tell our parents where we've been hiding. She is completely evil. We had gone hunting earlier that night just in case. Alice had decided to take the other guest room. She won't tell me, but I know something is upsetting her.

The only good thing about this is that the Cullens already go the the school, so I won't be alone. I got dressed and walked out into the hall and knocked on Alice's door. "Are you ready? We have to get there early." I said. "Yes, I guess so," she said while opening the door. She was dresses in simple skinny jeans and a purple ruffle tank top with a simple black jacket and black heels.

Of coarse Alice never lets me pick out my own clothes so I was wearing jeans, a simple blue shirt, and heels that were so high that if I was human i would break an ankle. We walked down the staires and out the door, to see Edwards silver Volo in the driveway. He got out and came to my side. "Shall we?" he said holding out his hand.

I took it and he walked me to the passagerside door. Alice got in the backseat and she poked me. 'Somebodys got a boyfriends," she taughtned from her mind. "I'm not the only one," I taunted back. She made a face and sat back in her seat. "He's not my boyfriend," She mummbled. We were already half way to school already since Edward drives crazy fast.

I smirked at her and turned back around in my seat. I knew I shouldn't tease her so I instintly regreted it. "I'm sorry Alice," I said mentaly. "I shouldn't tease you."

"It's okay," she sighed.

"What happened between you and Seth?"

"I can't tell you, not with him listening,"

"Later then."

"Okay"

We arrived to school and parked. I jumped out and started to walk to the office. It's was a small little room with a brown sofa on the right side of the room. I went up to the counter to great the roey cheeked lady. "Hi, were new here." "Oh, yes Bella and Alice Swan..." "Have your teachers sigh these and see me at the end of the day."

Edward had already left for class. We had 6 minutes to get to class. We walked out of the office , but not before stopping. Mia and Izzie were standing infront of us. "You think you can just move here and steal my boyfriend?" Mia accuses. "I didn't steal him," Alice yells. "You guys better back off," I said pushing Alice behind me.

"Or what?" Izzie said stepping infront of me until we were only a few inches apart. We had drawn a crowd of people yelling Fight! Fight! Fight! My eyes dart to her neck were her blood flows. If I could only have one taste... NO! I thought and pushed her down. "Leave us alone or there will be trouble," I hissed. I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her along with me.

Apperantly this wasn't the end because Mia run infrount of me and punched me square in the jaw. it didn't hurt me but i could hear bone crunch and was sure her had was broken. I pushed past her and pulled Alice even faster to the doors. When Aunt Marcie find out she is surely going to kick us out. "What are we going to do now?" Alice whispered franticly.

"i don't know, i'll figure something out," I whispered. "What's going on?" Emmett said appearing next to me. "Our brat cousins got in a fight with us and she punched me. Her hand broke," I whispered to him. "Awesome!" he said. "No, not awesome. When Aunt Marcie finds our she's sure to kick us out." "Just stay with us. Esme will love it." I let out a slow breath before responding. "We couldn't do that. I'm sure we'll find something else."

"We'll talk about this later, we're going to be late for class." I said pushing Alice in the direction of her first class, and then heading to mine. I got there just in time before the bell rang. I handed my slip to the teacher and she sighned it and told me to sit where ever. I sat in the very back.

I needed a plan. I couldn't stay with the Cullens. I had nothing to give them in reaturn. "You don't need to give us anything Bella. Esme would love having you stay with us," Edward said in my head. He must have heard what happened. "I just can't... it doesn't seem fair," I thought. "Bella, don't make thinks harder on yourself,' he thought.

"Fine, i'll think about it, but for now stop pestering me," I thought uselessly. "Okay," he thought. His thoughts were growing softer. Just then a girl whispered softly to me. 'Hi, i'm Jessica. I heard that you got into a fight with Mia and Izzie." she smirked. I ignored her and started writeing notes. She didn't like this. I heard her sigh annoyed. Her thoughts were so loud that i'm surprised her own brain didn't burst.

_God, maybe she's retarded or something. it might be true cause she tried to stand up to the most popular girl in school. hmm, I got to find a way to get Mike to take me on a date. I have to pick out shoes, and a dress, and fix my hair..._

It went on like this forever. i kept trying to block her out , but it was no use. She's just to loud. i'm starting to wish my head would burst and put me out of this misery. Her head was really confusing. I glaced at the clock glad we only had 5 minutes left.

I tapped my fingers on the desk waiting for the bell to ring. When it did I was out of my desk and out the door. I was glad to be away from Jessica. Who thinks that much about clothes besides Alice? My other classes weren't as bad. When to lunch, I headed over to where Alice was sitting with the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella we have to stay with them!" Alice pleaded useing her best little sister face. "I don't know..." i said. "Please!" She said pouting. "Fine," I said reluctently. Alice gets whatever she wants. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her. We talked for awhile until the bell rang and I headed to biology with Edward.

In this school they had Jr. high and Highschool in one building. It was kind of strange. Biology and last period came and went and we were all to soon headed home. I took an unnneeded deep breath and opened the door to the house. Aunt Marcie was was in the kitchen fawning over her daughters. When she heard us she whipped around.

She was exremely mad. "How dare you break my daughters hand!" She screamed at us. I just stared at us. She lunged at me, but I stepped back and she fell onto the ground. "Your daughter had better watch wo she punches next time," i hissed at her. She got up and there was a huge vein popping out of her head.

"You are never leaving this house ever again. i'm calling your parents right now and they are going to come down here," she growled back at me. "I'll have you arrested for attacking my daughter." I pulled Alice to my room to pack. "We'll pack now, then sneak out tonight." I said to her mentally. She nodded and ran to her room.

**Hey guys you were probably wondering why Alice was in highschool when she's only 13... well i didn't catch that eather until i thought about it, so I had to improvise. Sorry! Anyways read and review. Hoped you liked the chapter. I'll start chapter 6 tomarrow, but I may not finish it that night because at 7:00-8:00 PM I have a Open house for school. Cheack back anyways. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys! If you have some spare time that you have nothing to do with cheak out my profile. i useually just write about my story, like when I'll be done with a chapter or something. I have some stuff on there that might help you out, if your confused by something in the story. Do not be shy to tell me what you think. Sometimes I really don't catch the little confusing things that don't fit. Anyways enjoy the chapter :) Oh, yea btw, if any of you are Unearthly fans then theres an idea i have on my wall about a cross over i wanted to do. k thx. read and review. **

Chapter Six

**APOV**

I had all of my clothes packed and ready to go. I really didn't have anything personal. It felt good to finally know that I can have a family who is excatly like me and loves me. Latly iv'e felt a weird longing to be with someone. The fact that i don't seem to know is who. I hadn't told anyone about my abbilty to see the furture, but i had to do it soon before I died of guilt.

I looked around my plain guest bedroom making sure that I didn't leave anything behind. After I was sure, I jumped out my window. Our stupid Aunt Marcie called our parents and told them were we are. Charlie was on his way now witch is why we had to pack as fast as we could. She also took our car keys, but that wasn't a problem.

There were another set hidden under the drivers seat. I saw Bella also drop silently from her window and we ran swiftly, but silently to the car. Roselie fixed up our car so that it didn't make a single noise when we started it. I put my bags in the trunck and got in the car. "Ready?" she asked. "As i'll ever be." I responded.

She turned the car on and we silently drove away from the house. Charlie was only two minutes away so when we got out of the driveway Bella sped up. We were at there house in under 5 minutes. We grabbed our bags and walked up to the poarch were Esme and Charlise were waiting for us. When we got inside i had barly put my things down before Esme was huging me tightly.

"Good thing I can't breath," I joked when she let go. "Sorry, sweety. I'm just glad to have you here." She said smiling sweetly. "Rose and I fixed up the guest bedrooms for you. They're yours to keep." She said excidedly. "Thank you," Bella and I both said. "Alice, yours is the first one on the left, and Bella's is the first on on the right," she said.

I grabbed my bags and headed upstaires. I pushed open the door to the most beautiful room iv'e ever seen. The theme was back and white. the walls were white, with wood flooring. The bed had a white canopy with a white conforter with a black designs. There were a few white rugs. There was a window seat with the same design and color of the bed, with a little black book shelf.

Was perfect, but what i didn't notic during my awe was two large double doors on the other side of the room on the wall oppisite wall of the window. I dropped my bags near the door and walked to the door. I thought about my hope and chances of it being my closet. I squealed and flung open the doors.

It was bare inside, but there was tons of rows to put my clothes in. I ran back to my room to grab my bags. We kept most of our clothes hidden in the car so Mia and Izzie didn't take them, so we had tons of clothes. I put all of my stuff in my closet, and spend most of the night organizing it. I finished and stepped back to look at my work. I filled half the closet with my stuff.

I ran down the staires and out the door at vampire speed and got whatever clothes i had left. Bella barely bought anything so she already put her stuff away. my bags had filled the back seat and trunk of the car. I ran back to the closet at full speed startling Jasper who was lounging on the last step. "Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he said quietly. I finished later that morning. I could here someone pacing the driveway outside. I walked downstaires and looked out the window. It was Seth pacing. I knew I couldn't ignore his forever. "You should go talk to him. it's not his fault he imprinted on you." Edward said from bella's room upstaires.

_I don't want to be in relationship that was forced on me by fate, _I thought. Edward came down the staires and stood next to me next to the window. "it's not really forced on you. He's your soul mate." edward said trying to reason with me. I sighed. "Fine, i'll got talk to him, but that doesn't mean i have to like it," i said. He shook hid head exspaserated.

I opened the door and started to walk to Seth. He didn't stop pacing. I felt the weird emptyness go away. _Dang it!_ I thought usulessly. Edward chuckled and went back upstaires to Bella. "Hey Seth," I said hestently. He looked pretty upset.

I could see the sadness in his eyes. Did I do this to him? is it from my refusal to see him over the week. I felt guilty, and when i tried to push it back I completely failed. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Alice, you have to understand that I can't stay away from you," he said with desperation. I didn't think i just hugged him. "Don't worry, everything with turn out right." I said smiling and stepping away.

I watched his shocked exspresion. "I know i can't fight this at all so i'm just going to give in." I said. He was the one who wrapped his arms around me. For the first time since I turned into a vampire i felt safe. Our moment shattered when i heard bella ranting. "Alice Swan, you had better start explaing everything you negleted to tell me, and bring the mutt," She said fuming mad.

"Whoops, i think i forgot to mention some stuff to my sister. Let's go," I said reluctenly weaving out of our imbrace and grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the house. He looked a little scared, but I gave him a reasurring squeeze. "Don't worry i'll protect you," I said laughing at my sisters ranting.

I opened the door and cautiously stepped in with Seth behind me. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Edward was restaining Bella from pouncing. "Alice, how could you not tell me," She seethed. "That's because it's none of your business," I said. "Yes, it is my business. i'm your sister. i'm supposed to look out for you.

"Since your already mad I also have to tell you guys something else. I can see the future." I said proudly. Everyone gaped at me like I was an alien. Bella was the first to react. She was now madder then i have ever seen her. She couldn't even speak to me. She ran in vampire speed up the staires and slammed the door.

I sighed as Charlise started questioning me. Seth sat down and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "When did these visions start?" he asked. "When I first woke up," I said replaying the vision I had in my head. "It was of meeting us," Edward said. "Amazing," He breathed. Hey asked me every question he could think of.

After that everyone mostly went out hunting. I started upstaires with Seth on my heels. I pushed open my door and went to sit at the window. Seth layed on my bed, and stretched out. "Care to join me?" he said smiling brightly. I walked over to him and snuggled into his side. Even if I couldn't sleep, i still layed there. He was out like a light already snoring. I giggled.

My joy was cut short as I heard Bella growl. I slowly got up and locked my door and window. Even if she could break down the door, I still had time to get Seth away from her. We are newborns, and she could easily crush him in human form. I promised myself to keep him safe from harm. "Get over it Bella, I'll never let you harm him," i hissed silently.

"You can't keep him here," she said quietly. "If he wants me then i won't force him to leave me, it causes him pain." I protested. "What if you accidently harm him?"

"I would never harm him."

"You might."

"I would never hurt him! I am dead now. I can't have babies and grow old and die. You can live centuries with Edwad and always be happy. I should get this one joy, just for myself. After he dies, I'm stuck alone for the rest of my life. I want to look back on these earlier days and happily know I had someone who loved me. You are just going to get over it or i'm leaving!" I growled. Seth rolled over in his sleep. Turned around and glaced at him.

His eyes were open. Dang it, I woke him. I went and sat down by him. "Sorry woke you," i said appoligeticly. 'It's okay, and Alice, we could have children. We could adopt. They wouldn't be our own, but we would still have a child," He said smiling at me. "I hadn't thought about that..." I trailed off. Adopting? It's not a bad idea eaither. Giving a little boy or girl a home.

After that I went on to daydreaming about having a child around the house. I could feel my self radiating with joy. I could feel it coming from Seth to. I knew I would have to wait until my eyes cleared up. Everyone had gotten back an hour later. "Esme," I said. "Yes dear?"

"Do you thing adoping a child would be a good idea?"

"A child? Oh dear that would be a wonderful idea."

I smiled brightly. Of course I would wait a few years until I married Seth. I wanted to take our relationship slow. I knew it would please Roselie would love having a child to dot on. She always wanted to be a mother. I went back to my window and sat down.

In forks it was rare to have a sunny day. Today was one of those days. "Do you know what happens when I step into the sunlight?" I asked Seth. "No," he said. I jumped up excitedly. "Come on, i'll show you!," I said jumping for joy practically. I pulled him down the staires and out the door. I stopped him in the doorway. "Watch," I said as I stepped out into the light.

**Okay so hey guys. When I get the the part when they like adopt it'll probably be a girl. So thats why I want you guys to tell me your suggestions of names. So anyways there is deffinatly going to be some sibling rivalry. Rateings seem to be getting really low so... if theres something wrong with the story you guys don't like then could you please tell me? Anyways read, review, and read my profile for info on stuff. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm still open to names for the soon-to-be Adopted girl. I haven't got any yet, so just take a minute to put one in... Anyways my ratings shot up 136 peope today! I'm still in shock and joy ^-^. so, heres Chapter 7 hope you enjoy. :D So I hope you enjoy. Cheak out my wall for updates and stuff. Anyways I'm still going to make a sequel :D can't wait! Oh, yea, I kinda wanna just do Alice's POV. I've become her ch****arater and it's hard to do Bella's POV now... so i'll put her in there sometimes. If you guys don't like that then i'll go back to what I was doing before.**

**APOV**

I watched Seth's reaction as I stepped out into the sun light. immediately the light bounced off my skin and showed the diamonds there. He walked out to me in awe as he wrapped hid arms around my waist. He ran his hand over my skin. "You are so beautiful," He said still in awe and shock. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

I could hear Esmé and Rose in the kitchen. "Aren't they so cute together?" Esmé said excitedly. I smiled. Esmé was a hopeless romantic. "I can't wait until they get married," She said dreamily. I giggled and Seth leaned down to kiss me. I tangled my figures in his hair and pulled him closer. When i was with Seth my hunger went away and I felt human again.

I knew within my heart that we would be together forever. I pulled back to look at him. "You are my forever," I said. "Your my existence," He said smiling my favorite bright smile. I smiled and let go of him and grabbed his hand leading him inside. My eyes had cleared up quiet fast and they were now amber now.

My eyes were probably a darker amber now since I haven't fed in some time. "I have to hunt, but I'll be back soon," I said. "I'll go with you," he responded. "I couldn't put you in danger," I said worried. "You won't, plus you shouldn't hunt alone anyways," he said. "He's right Alice, you shouldn't go out alone," Charlise said from his study. "Esmé darling could you go with them?" "Sure," She said happily.

Esmé came outside and we walked to the treeline. Seth quickly changed behind a tree and I ran my fingers through his fur. I smiled and started running through the trees. I caught the scent of a few deers in a clearing. I got in my hunting crouch and slowly made my way to the clearing. When i got there I sprang on the deer.

After that i took out a few more and started wiping the blood from me. "This was a new shirt," I pouted. "it's okay dear, I'll take you shopping tomorrow," Esmé said. It was already getting dark outside. "Another day gone," I said sadly. Esmé hugged me rightly. "it's ok Alice," she said smoothing my hair. I sighed and pulled away so we could run back to the house.

I was proud of myself for not hurting Seth. I smiled at him.

**BPOV**

I was hiding in the woods in a tree not to far away from the house. Night was falling quickly. There was a reason I was here, but it wasn't good.

**FLASH BACK 5 MINS AGO**

I was sitting with Edward on my bed just a while after Alice left to go hunting. I turned the page in my book. I was reading an older book called Pride and Prejudence. Just then two cars were driving up our driveway. It sounded excatily like mom and dads car. I gasped and looked out my window and it was mom and dads car, and a police car.

Edward was beside me in a flash. "You have to hide," he said in a rush. "I'll hide your things. Just get outside." Everyone was upstaires in a flash getting rid of things. I went out of the backdoor and ran to the treeline hiding in the tree.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I could hear Alice, Esme and Seth," Get back in the trees, mom and dad are here with the police," I said despretly hoping they'll here me. I could here them racing back from were they came from. I breathed a sigh of relief.

**CPOV**

I helped hide all of there things at vampire speed. "Hurry, start on Alice's room and i'll distract them. After your done get back to your rooms and act natural."I said in grave voice. The door bell rang, and I opened it just as i heard Esme come throught the backdoor and sit on the coach and turn the tv on. I opened the door. "Hello, can I help you with something?" I said to the couple.

"Were looking for our daughters Bella and Alice Swan, and we believe that they're here with you." The woman said sternly. The car! I glanced around the yard to find it gone. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was gone. "I can assure you that we don't have your daughters here," I said cooly. The officer stepped forward.

"I'm going to have to cheack your property." He said. I hoped everything was hidden. "Of coarse officer." I said stepping aside. They searched the entire house and didn't find a thing. They started outside to serch the property. "Bella, Alice. You need to get out of here. There serching the property. Alice can hide with Seth over the boarder, But Bella you need to get back here.

**APOV**

Seth had changed back and we were heading for the treatly line. "It won't break the treaty since your my imprint." He said lowly. We were headed to his house. I could here them coming this way. "I have to run so, i'll meet you there," i said racing over the treaty line. I made it safely back to Seth's house. I knocked on the door.

Oddly enough Jacob opened the door. "Jacob you have to let me in, I need to hide." I said despretly. "Where's Seth?" He asked letting me in. Sue wasn't home so that was a relief.

"He's coming and he's safe don't worry." I said. "My parents are serching for me and they were close to finding me." "Do you think they'll look here?" Jacob asked. "Nope," I responded.

**BPOV**

I had made it back to the house in no tim, but still being cautious. "We have a secret attic for emergencies," Charlise said leading me up the staires. He led me to his office and pointed out a faded outline of a small door on the cealing. He opened it and carfully helped me in. It was quiet spacious and had all of our things in it already.

I waited there until it was safe to come out.

**SPOV **

They were coming. I could hear the clearly. I started walking home and tried to look natural. "Hey Seth!" Chief Swan called behind me. I turned to look at them. "Hey Charlie, why are you all the way out here?" I asked offhandedly. "Were looking for Bella and Alice,: He said, but looked confused. "What are you doing out here in the dark in the woods," He said. "Esme kindly asked me to dinner and I excepted. I was just walking home." I said lying through my teeth.

"Thats really nice of here," He responded. "These are Bella and Alice's parents. They say they went missing." "Oh Bella and Alice? I saw them in town last week in the grocery store. They said they were staying with the Aunt Marcie, but that's the last time I saw them." I said. "Thank you Seth," Charlie responded before walking back in the other direction.

I was glad that was over. I waited until they were back to the house before running towrds my house.

**APOV**

I was sitting on the coach as still as a statue when Seth burst through the door. Jacob was in the kitchen russiling through the fridge. "Seth your okay," I said popping up from the coach to hug him. "Yup, and why is Jacob here?" He asked. I shrugged and went to sit back down. "I don't really know. I just found him here," i said. "I came to cheack up on you, but you weren't here so I decided to wait for you," He said.

"Okay, so were is everyone?" he asked. "Leah is out somewhere, and your mom is at Emily's." He said. Seth breathed a sigh of relief. "We can go back now, they're headed some place else. I got up from the coach and took his hand before we started back to the house.

**CPOV**

**5 MINS LATER**

Everyone was reassembled in the living room after they left. I knew we couldn't stay here long if they came back. I paced the floor. Esme put a hand on my arm to calm me. Jasper put out calming waves. "If they come back there may be a chance we will have to move. People are already being suspicous." I said.

"We could try Alaska, but theres only one major problem." I said taking a unnessisary breath. I looked at Seth sadly. "We can't leave Seth behind, because he imprinted on Alice, and we can't just take him away from his family." I said. "My family will understand that I need to be here for Alice." Seth explained.

"Are you positive that you are willing to do this?" I asked him. "Yes, I am," He said determindly. "I guess it is settled. we'll leave next week after everything is arranged." I told them. Esme stood and wrapped her arms around me.

**APOV **

I started lugging all of my stuff from the attic and back to my room. Seth helped me and I spent most of my time reorganizing everything and changing out of my blood stained clothes. Afterwords I faked passing out on my bed in tiredness. Seth joined me and was yet again out like a light. I smiled and snuggled into his side listening the the drum of his heart. Oh, what I wouldn't give for one again.

**Hey you guys! Hoped you liked the chapter. I just knew you were dying for some drama and thrill :) I'm really tired tonight, but i'm going to post on my profile, so go cheack that out! Tomarrow is my last day until school starts on Monday, so i'll try to get ahead in my writeing tomarrow since I got like nothing to do, but watch TV anyways. Byee! Look for Chapter 8! These next few chapters are going to be sooo awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy you guys? Here's chapter 8, but I haven't get any new reviews or nothin so i'm not sure if this is like a really good storie or one of those things to past the time... I don't know. I don't think it's right to finish something that isn't liked. My veiwers are high, but it decreases in every chapter D: SO I just don't know anymore :( I'm started on something maybe more exciting, but i'll just keep this in mind... I know there are some really nice people out there so could somebody tell me what they think?!**

Something happened... I let my gaurd down and now i'm lost in a sea of confused thoughts and darkness. Movment, They're hauling me away from my family and home. They did something to me, i'm a newborn yet they took me? This is insane! I couldn't fight. There was only one thing they could hurt me with. They would go after my family.

**FLASH BACK AN HOUR AGO**

I was hunting when suddenly I was slammed against the broad tree next me. I hissed and fought back only to be slammed against the tree again "Stop fighting me now or i'll go after your family," It hissed. I couldn't let my family get hurt. If they wanted only be then so be it. They gagged and blind folded me. I was picked off the ground and we walked away.

Seth was at home sleeping on the couch. My eyes were getting dark and I decided to go out and hunt myself. I feel stupid. They told me not to go out hunting alone, but I did anyways. It was my own fault for getting myself in this. I had to face the consiquences. I hang limp in their arms.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**BPOV**

_Bang! _Edward shot out of the chair in the kitchen taking me with him. "When did this happen," Edward demanded to Seth. "What!" I shreaked. Alice was gone. A coven of vampires took her. I shot out the door with Edward by my side. We stopped at the treaty boarder. We hadn't noticed Seth hot on out heels. He started to fallow the scent.

I paced the boarder. Seth came back and I looked into his mind. They got in the water and he lost there scent. I screamed in fustration. Why did it have to be Alice? Why did she have to go by herself? I sank to the ground and criend tearlessly. "it's okay, we'll find her," Edward said solftly, kneeling down to hold me. Seth was shedding tears as well.

I felt envious, but it soon faded. "How could this happen?" I sobbed. Edward held me tightly. "We'll find her don't worry," he said soothingly. For some odd reason I believed him. I got up. "We need to search town," I said.

**APOV**

I couldn't see anything from the blindofrld I was wearing. They had thrown me on the ground a half an hour ago. I quickly looked at my outcomes of getting away. They weren't good. All I could do was wait and hope for the best for my family. Just as I was giving up hope for my rescue the door banged open. I relized quickly it was not Bella or anyone else I know. It is evil.

**BPOV**

We serched every nook and cranny in Forks. She was gone. She could be anywhere in the world by now. I walked the woods for hours hoping for some sigh. There was nothing. Not even a trail. I did this everyday wishing with my every being that there would be something. I almost gave up until there was a note. It was stuck to a tree by an arrow. It says my woarst fears.

_We have your sister. Meet me at wearhouse 447 in Port Angulas. Come alone or she dies. _

I raced back to the house in a panic and through the door with the note. I met everyone in the living room. "I know where she is," I say panicly.

**APOV**

It's been a few days since they put me in here. My last people who came in were evil vile things.

**FLASH BACK 3 DAYS AGO**

The door opened and a group of people walked in. They smiled at my fear. "Hello dear," The leader says. "We are the gaurds of the Voltori." I gasp and my fear deepens. The Voltori and rulers of the vampire. This is not good at all. "They have sent us to capture you," He says smiling evily. "Why do they want me?" I demand.

"They want you for your powers." He says smugly. My eyes bulge out of my head. I knew that i wasn't going to die now, but that doesn't mean i won't die later. They smirk at my discomfort. They turn and leave the room. The leader pauses. "Oh, and don't try anything, or your family dies," He says walking away. My world has come crashing down around me.

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

This is how I find myself today still in the dark. I'm slowly dying of thrirst. I don't know what happens after that, but I guess i'll find out. Although I really don't want to. I havn't the slightest idea where i am eather.

**BPOV**

"We need to do something," I say when I get inside. "Yes, we need a plan," Charlise says. Everyone nods solumly. "I could ask the pack for help," Seth says. "We couldn't ever ask that of them," Edward says sadly. "She's my soul mate and we have to do something." Seth says defiantly. He runs out of the door and phases before running out into the woods.

"They've agreed," Edward and I say in shock. An hour later Seth comes back with the entire pack. It kind of hurts to know that Jacob thinks i'm a monster. I'm soon over it. Sam steps forward. "What's the plan?" he says. I speak first. "We need to surround the warehouse. I'm pretty sure that Alice will be there somewhere. After that we need to fight," I say.

_Let the games begain,_ I think bitterly.

**Hi guyzzzz I got chapter two up for My Angel Sent From Heaven YAY! I also got my very first review may there be many more i hope. So did you like the chapter? It's been ages since i have done anything, but I might only write two more chapters before I end it. D: I still need reviews people :P It can't be that hard to write a quick simple thought can it?**


End file.
